The Funfair
Summary When Ted suggests a trip to the seaside funfair, everything all goes wrong. Plot The episode opens on a winter day, with Fred, Ted and Bobby eating breakfast. Bobby turns round to look out the window, and Fred sneaks a slice of toast from his plate. When Bobby looks back, his plate is empty, and he looks angrily at Fred. Fred defends himself by stating that he didn’t do it, but the toast is on his plate and he is clearly lying. Ted is meanwhile reading the newspaper. He notices something and starts to read it intently. There is an advertisement for 40% off for tickets at the Smileton Seaside Funfair, and he declares that they are going there for the day. Fred complains, saying it is too cold since it is mid-winter. Bobby contradicts this, but is silenced with a glare from Fred. Ted says they are going anyway, and besides he really likes the fish and chips there. They all get on a tram which takes them to the railway station, where they get on a train and ultimately arrive at the seaside railway station. Ted declares that he loves the smell of the seaside, but Fred is less enthusiastic about the present stink of rotten fish. Ted argues with a historical fact about Smileton providing 3.6% of fish to England in 1944, of which Fred does not find interesting. They are distracted by Bobby seeing the funfair in the distance. It is very large, and spread out across a whole boardwalk, with carousels, tents, Ferris wheels, stands and stalls. Fred and Bobby run towards the fair over the boardwalk, but Ted stays behind. He takes pictures with his camera of the views but then an angry face of a ticket collector appears in the lens. Ted cries out in alarm, and drops his camera in the sea. The collector asks again if they have tickets, and Ted says that they haven’t bought any yet. The tickets are £5, meaning the price for Ted and his brothers would be £15, so Ted asks about the discount. However, the discount was only available if one cut out the voucher and brought it with them, which Ted forgot to do, so he ends up having to pay. Meanwhile, Bobby is riding a carousel. He is the only one on there, but he cheers anyway. Fred, standing by, looks over to see the the organ music is being played from a mechanical organ with a sign reading ‘Do not touch’ beside it. He is intrigued and presses some buttons, which make the organ speed up and then slow down. In the background, unbeknownst to Fred, the carousel is going at the same speed the organ goes. Fred, having fun, presses all the buttons at once, which makes the music go faster and the carousel does too until Bobby and the horse he was on breaks free and sails away over the park. Ted arrives and is astounded that they have already got into trouble. Bobby flies over a roller coaster, crashes through the roof of a tent and lands in front of a clown giving a performance to some children. The clown creepily looms into Bobby’s face and asks if he would like to see some balloons, Bobby screams and runs out of the tent. He bumps into the roller coaster operator, who topples over and falls off the boardwalk, pulling a large lever as he does so. Bobby hears a noise and a roller coaster runs into him, knocking him into one of the cars. Concurrently, Fred and Ted are searching high and low for Bobby. Fred observes a bin, Ted looks in a tree and Fred looks in a tent. Inside the tent there the creepy clown again, who asks if Fred wants to see some balloons too. Fred screams and runs out, but finds Ted looking upwards. He asked why, and Ted says that he has found Bobby. Bobby is riding helter-skelter on the rollercoaster, and having a fun time, that is until he notices the line in front of him is still under construction. He cries out in alarm and tells Ted and Fred to stop the cars. Ted tries to pull the lever back, but he is too weak, so Fred tries instead. He pulls on the lever for a while and it snaps, hitting a boy and knocking him into the sea too. Fred says that they’ll have to stop it at the mains, but the fuse box is up a large ladder beside the roller coaster. Ted says that is not safe, but Fred ignores him and climbs up the ladder. Anxious, Ted follows him up. Bobby is getting closer and closer to the end of the line, and he tries to get out of the car, but he is trapped behind a metal bar. Fred opens the fuse box door and is annoyed to find another lever in there. Before he pulls it, Ted decides that he should pull it this time. He tries, and the lever starts to move. The electricity fuzzes, and Bobby is still trying to get out of the car. The end of the line gets closer. The lever is nearly down. Bobby is nearly out. Suddenly, all these problems are resolved in a matter of three seconds, and Bobby cheers. However the car still goes, and it rockets off the unfinished track. Bobby screams, and so do Fred and Ted, as the car propels through the fuse box and hits them into the cars. The car flies through the air and lands in the sea with a big splash. Later on, the brothers are sailing in the car in the sea. Using the bar as an oar, Ted rows the car over the sea like a row-boat. Fred is searching the seas and talking like a pirate. Bobby is busy reading the funfair map upside-down and also speaking like a pirate, pretending it is a treasure map. They both laugh like pirates too, and Ted looks at the camera in annoyance as the episode ends. Trivia * More of Smileton Seaside appears. * This reveals more about Smileton's fishing history. * Ted states that he likes fish and chips. * The creepy clown's tent has a sign on the roof saying 'KLØVṄ'. This means 'clown' or 'jester' in Norwegian. * This is the first time the sky has not appeared as cloudy. This could be because the brothers floated away from Smileton and therefore are not under it's persistently cloudy weather. * Fred breaks the fourth-wall by looking at the camera and addressing the audience when he says "See what I have to put up with?". ** This is also the first ever fourth-wall break on the show. * The child with the lollipop that falls into the sea looks like Buster Brown, a cartoon boy from the early 1900s who used to wear a large straw hat and hold a jumbo lollipop who visited the seaside a lot. * This is the first episode of Season 3, and the first episode since The 3 Brothers Christmas Movie Thing to not have the Smile Enterprises logo at the end. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 16.59.11.png|Bobby is cross. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 16.59.17.png|The voucher for the discount on tickets. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 16.59.22.png|Ted explains Smileton's extensive fishing history. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 16.59.28.png|The funfair Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 16.59.58.png|Ted forgot the voucher. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.00.04.png|The ticket collector inspects the money. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.00.10.png|Bobby is having fun. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.00.27.png|Bobby is having more fun. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.00.40.png|"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE SOME BALLOONS?!" Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.00.55.png|The search for Bobby. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.01.29.png|The main switch for the fair. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.01.44.png|Don't look down... Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.02.00.png|Ted pulls the lever. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.02.06.png|It does not stop the roller coaster. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.02.17.png|The brothers are sailing on the ocean blue. Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.02.26.png|"Methinks it be the treasure oiland we've been a-searching for upon these scurvy seas!" Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 17.02.34.png|Fred and Bobby laugh like pirates and Ted is fed up that another simple day out has gone wrong.